A Summer on AIM
by Darkness Abides
Summary: This is my first story on ! What happens when things start heating up between spies during the summer? Please read & review! Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls! :
1. Chapter 1

_Ggirl: Cammie_

_Status: Is Zach stalking me? Or am I crazy?_

_BritBabe: Bex_

_London boys are HOT!_

_ComputerWhiz: Liz_

_Who keeps hacking the CIA?_

_Peacock: Macey_

_Shopping with the mom! EW!_

_GreekGod: Grant_

_What if Bex cheats on me?_

_2Goode: Zach_

_Where's Cammie?_

_Codecracker: Jonas_

Hacked the CIA again.

_Ggirl, BritBabe, and GreekGod have signed on._

BritBabe: Grant, why do you think I would cheat on you?

GreekGod: Well, you said the guys in London are hot. Or HOT!

BritBabe: I think you are too, Grant.

GreekGod: What? I would never do that.

Ggirl: OMG! This is too funny! Grant, Bex thinks you're hot. LOL!

GreekGod: Oh...Well now I feel stupid.

Ggirl: You don't normally? I find that odd.

GreekGod: :p

_2Goode has signed on._

Ggirl: Zach, why are you trying to find me?

2Gooode: To make sure you're safe and don't cheat on me.

Ggirl: That's sweet and all, Zach, but I"M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! You never got the guts to ask me to be your girlfriend.

2Goode: Then will you be my girlfriend?

Ggirl: Well...

BritBabe: Cammie, quit being such a bloody idiot and say yes already!

Ggirl: YES!

GreekGod: Wow, Zach finally got a girlfriend. I'm impressed.

2Goode: You're gonna get it, Newman!

GreekGod: OMG! Bex, I'm so scared. Protect me from Zachypoo.

2Goode: HaHa very funny Grant.

GreekGod: IKR

Ggirl: OMG! Zach, I can see you from my window.

2Goode: Let me in.

Ggirl: OK!

_Ggirl and 2Goode have signed off._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ggirl: How did Zach find_ _me?_

_BritBabe: I miss Grant! :(_

_Peacock: Preston won't shut up! I'm about to punch that kid!_

_ComputerWhiz: Hopefully this one stays up!_

_2Goode: Found her!_

_GreekGod: Now I want to visit Bex._

_Codecracker: They put up a stronger firewall. I can't hack it._

_ComputerWhiz and Codecracker have signed on._

ComputerWhiz:HeHe

Codecracker: What's so funny?

ComputerWhiz: I'm better than you! HaHa (:

Codecracker: What do you mean?

ComputerWhiz: It's my firewall! :P

Codecracker: I should've known. You're better with computers than anyone else I know.

_BritBabe has signed on._

BritBabe: Aw, nerd love. (:

ComputerWhiz: Shut up, Bex.

BritBabe: What? I think it's sweet.

ComputerWhiz: Yeah, I guess it is.

_Ggirl has signed on._

BritBabe: Cammie, what's you're boyfriend doing?

Ggirl: He's downstairs talking to Grandpa Morgan about baseball. I left and went up to my room.

BritBabe: Has your grandfather threatened him yet?

Ggirl: No, Zach's being polite for once, so I think he actually likes Zach.

_2Goode has signed on._

Ggirl: Are you guys done talking about sports yet?

2Goode: Yeah. You can almost dislocate my shoulder, but you can't open a pickle jar?

Ggirl: I can Grandpa Morgan just likes doing it for me, you know.

2Goode: Yeah, I get it. Well, as your boyfriend it is now my job.

Ggirl: Right. It's your only job for now. Well, I've got actual chores to do, so bye.

_Ggirl has signed off._

ComputerWhiz: Bye.

BritBabe: Later, Grant's calling.

_ComputerWhiz, BritBabe, Codecracker, and 2Goode have signed off._

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, but special thanks go to my first reviewer The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ggirl: Zach's been nice. He must be up to something._

_BritBabe: Grant's in England with me! _

_Peacock: My mother's so annoying!_

_ComputerWhiz: Jonas is so sweet! (:_

_2Goode: I think Cammie still doesn't trust me._

_GreekGod: Bex continues to amaze me._

_Codecracker: Liz is the smartest person I know. How does she do it?_

_Ggirl and 2Goode have signed on._

Ggirl: How could I trust you when you've got so many secrets?

2Goode: I understand that. Where are you anyway.

Ggirl: I needed to get out of the house. To think.

2Goode: Oh, do you want me to leave you alone then?

Ggirl: No, actually I need to talk to you, but when I'm around you I can't think straight.

2Goode: So you are crazy. Just about me.

Ggirl: HaHa Very funny. Be serious Zach.

2Goode: Okay. Being serious.

Ggirl: First off, you're always disappearing and reappearing seemingly out of nowhere.

2Goode: I'm trying to protect you.

Ggirl: What do you mean? Protect me from what? Or who?

2Goode: I can't tell you. At least not yet.

_2Goode and Ggirl have signed off. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ggirl: HaHa! Zach can't handle farm work! XD_

_BritBabe: Grant is being such an idiot!(:_

_Peacock: Blech. :P_

_ComputerWhiz: Jonas is so sweet!(:_

_GreekGod: Cheerio!_

_2Goode: Horse manure is so gross._

_CodeCracker: Cannot crack firewall! GRR!_

_Ggirl, 2Goode, BritBabe, and GreekGod have signed on._

Ggirl: It's not that bad Zach.

2Goode: Yes, it is! I almost threw up!

Ggirl: Wimp.

2Goode: Shut up.

Ggirl: Just Kidding. You know I love you.

2Goode: I love you too, Gallagher Girl.

BritBabe: EW! Get a room, you two.

GreekGod: Gross.

Ggirl: Actually, we're in my room.

2Goode: Yes, the perfect place for Ow! She punchedme!

Ggirl: That's what you get for being such a perv.

2Goode: So, what'd Grant do?

GreekGod: Well, I'll spare you the worst details, but I Ow! Assault! Bex hit me.

BritBabe: You're both pervs.

2Goode: Actually, I'm not, but Grant is.

GreekGod: If anyone's a perv, it's you Zach.

2Goode: Me, a perv? Why, that's ridiculous. You, on the other hand, are definitely a perv.

Ggirl: Actually, you're both pervs, but we still love you.

2Goode: Love you too, Cammie. 3

_Peacock has signed on._

Peacock: So, what'd I miss?

2Goode: Apparently, Grant and I are both pervs.

Peacock: Well, you kind of are.

BritBabe: See even Macey says so.

GreekGod: Yo, McHenry, how you doin'.

Peacock: Oh, shut up, Grant.

GreekGod: Ow! Bex hit me again.

2Goode: Dude, you really should shut up.

GreekGod: Fine then. I'll leave.

_GreekGod has signed off._

BritBabe: Bye.

_BritBabe has signed off._

Ggirl: Macey, what's the "Blech" about?

Peacock: My mom made me go shopping with her. Again!

2Goode: I thought girls were supposed to love shopping.

Peacock: 2 reasons you're wrong: 1. That's sexist. 2. You don't know my mom.

2Goode: Sorry. Are you serious? More work?

Ggirl: g2g sorry.

Peacock: It's alright I've got to go 2.

_Ggirl, 2Goode, and Peacock have signed off._

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update I've had Writer's Block. PM me with ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been having Writer's block a lot lately. Please don't hate me and please review. -Carly_

_Ggirl and 2Goode have signed on._

2Goode: I'm tired of this farm, Cammie.

Ggirl: Well maybe we should leave.

2Goode: Where would we go?

Ggirl: idk

_Peacock has signed on._

Peacock: You know, I hear Paris is beautiful this time of year.

Ggirl: We can't go to France.

Peacock: Why not? I'm going. You two lovebirds can come with. Maybe the rest of our love bird friends could join us.

Ggirl: Seriously? That would be so cool! (:

2Goode: Lovebirds? Really, Macey?

Peacock: Of course, Zachy Poo. So, it's all set then.

Ggirl: I've got to check with my mom first, though. brb

Peacock: While she's gone I've got something to say to you.

2Goode: What?

Peacock: Cammie's like my sister, so if you break her heart, I'll break your neck.

Ggirl: I'm back!

2Goode: So?

Ggirl: She said yes! :D

Peacock: OMG! Yes! We've gotta tell the others.

_BritBabe, GreekGod, ComputerWhiz and Codecracker have signed on._

Peacock: Guess what!

BritBabe: What?

Peacock: We are all going to... *drumroll* Paris!

ComputerWhiz: Are you serious?

Peacock: Yes! As long as it's okay with your 'rents of course.

BritBabe: brb

ComputerWhiz: OMG! BRB!

BritBabe: I can go! XD

ComputerWhiz: So can I! :D

GreekGod: Cool, French girls are hot. OW! I'm kidding. You know I love you, Bexy.

BritBabe: Don't call me that. I love you too, Grant.

Codecracker: *gags* You two are disgusting. The rest of us better pack barf bags if we're going to be around you.

2Goode: Yep, time to pack. This should be fun.

_2Goode, Ggirl, BritBabe, GreekGod, ComputerWhiz, and Codecracker have signed off._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. I have state testing next week and before I had a lot of homework and I had a major case of Writer's Block. If you stuck around, thanks!_

"I can't wait to go to Paris," I say. My head rests on his chest as we lay in the warm grass and the sun bakes our skin.

"Me neither, Gallagher Girl." He takes my hand in his and kisses it. His touch is soft and gentle and fills me with warmth. He is only like this when it is just us. He's never like this around our friends. I know he never will be. It doesn't bother me though. He's still a good person and a good boyfriend.

"Come on," I say. "We should go inside and get packed. Macey won't be much longer." We stand up and walk up the steps to the house, still holding hands. We go into my room and I pick up a duffle bag and toss it at him. "Here, use this," I say. I grab my red bag and start putting the clothes I had already folded into it.

"I'll be done in a minute, okay? I'll come in here when I'm done, if Macey isn't here by then." He walks out and I go into the bathroom.

I pick up my stuff and carry it back into my room. I check and make sure I've got all my stuff and put it in my bag and I'm done. I go into Zach's room and say, "Are you finished yet? I am, so do you need any help?"

"Nah, I'm just about done."

"You're a fast packer. I already had my stuff put together, but you didn't."

He shrugs. "I guess that's part of having to run away all the time as a kid." Another part of his dark past that I'm beginning to figure out. He's started to let me in more than he did, but he's still cryptic. I've learned to live with it, somewhat. I still wish he would be more open with me sometimes.

A car coming up the driveway breaks the silence. "I guess Macey's here," I say. "Let's take our stuff downstairs." We lug our bags into the living room, where Macey waits for us.

She jumps up off the couch and hugs me. Actually, it's more of a squeeze than a hug, but I wrap my arms around her anyway. She runs over to Zach and gives him a squeeze. The look on his face is hilarious. All he does is pat her back awkwardly. "I'm so glad to see you guys," she says. "I've been so bored all summer! Okay, let me grab your bags. Bex and Liz are already in the car. Let's go!" She yanks our bags out of our hands and runs out the door. I have a feeling this is going to be one exciting trip.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry about not updating! I've got another major fanfiction I've been working on and I'm writing a novel. You can thank starchameleon for nagging me until I wrote this. Haha, love you Nicky! And I love all my readers and my reviewers. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

We follow Macey out the door and she tosses our bags in the back of a limo.

Zach's eyes widen. "Seriously, Mace? A limo?"

"Blame my parents. It's easier this way, anyway."

He sighs. "Whatever, let's just go." He opens the door and says, "Go ahead, Cam, get in."

I slide in and Zach slides next to me. He drapes his arm across my shoulder and pulls me close to him. Macey rolls her eyes. "You two aren't going to be like this the whole trip, are you?"

Zach grins mischievously. "Why, of course we are. " He tilts my chin up and kisses me lightly. I smile against his lips and he pulls away. He rests his head on mine, sighs, and says, "We finally get a chance to relax."

Macey breaks the silence that follows. "Take us to the airport."

The driver gives a small nod and pulls out of the driveway.

"Do either of you have any master plan for this trip?" Zach asks.

Macey shakes her head. "No, I figured we'd just go with the flow. We could figure out what we wanted to do when we get to it."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I slouch down and rest my head on Zach's chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

We reach the airport half an hour later. It takes us over an hour to get past security and board the plane.

Macey managed to get our seats all next to each other. I'm squeezed into the middle seat with Zach by the window and Macey in the aisle seat.

"Bex and Grant are already in Paris waiting for us. They got the hotel and everything all ready. Liz texted me earlier that she and Jonas are on their way. The four of them will probably pick us up at the airport."

Zach stretches his arms, nearly elbowing me in the face. "How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"I don't know, maybe like eight hours."

Zach groans. "Man, this is going to be a long trip."

I settle into Zach's side and pull out a book.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole time?"

I shake my head. "You'll be fine. Talk to Macey."

Zach sighs and immediately turns to Macey and starts aggravating her. When they start bickering, I listen to my mp3 player to drown them out. After I finish two books, I fall asleep against Zach's shoulder.

Zach shakes my arm. "Wake up, Gallagher Girl. We're about to land."

I sit up and look out the window. We're flying low over a city and coming close to an airport.

Once we're off the plane and through customs and security, we find Bex, Grant, Jonas, and Liz waiting for us. Bex and Liz rush towards us. Bex comes at me full speed and nearly knocks the wind out of me. Liz squeezes me with surprising strength for someone her size. "Okay, you two, don't crush my ribs."

They laugh and Bex says, "Sorry, we're just happy to see you guys." When she hugs Zach his eyes widen considerably.

"Gosh, Rebecca, you're gonna kill somebody with that grip." She punches him on the arm and he rubs his arm and sticks his lower lip out.

"We need a taxi to get to the hotel. Let's go."

We find our bags and Macey quickly gets us a taxi. She rattles off the directions to the driver in rapid French. He nods and speeds down the street. We reach the hotel in less than ten minutes.

The building is tall with a glass front and brass fixtures. The windows gleam in the sun. All I can say is "Wow".

Macey pushes through the revolving doors and walks up to the front desk.

"Your name, please," the woman says.

"McHenry. I booked two rooms."

"_Oui, _here are your keys and your rooms are on the third floor."

Macey says, "_Merci,_" and rushes toward the elevators. "Come on, you guys."

We follow her and pile into the elevator.

"I'm tired. Cammie's the only one that slept the whole plane ride," Zach says.

"So am I," Liz and Jonas said in unison. Liz giggles and her cheeks turn red. Jonas wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Macey shakes her head and laughs. "Come on, let's find our rooms." Shewalks ahead of us and after a minute, stops in the middle of the hallway. "Pick a room they should both be the same." She opens one of the doors and steps back.

My eyes go wide. The room is huge with a large window giving a gorgeous view of the Eiffel Tower. The carpet is plush and the two beds are large. The colors are rich and the pillows are piled on the beds. Just the sight of them manages to make me even sleepier.

Zach rushes in. "This one's ours. Come on, Gallagher Girl." He collapses onto one of the beds and sighs.

I walk in and set our suitcases down. Zach sits up and reaches down to pull me up beside him.

Jonas and Liz are the next to claim a room. Liz decides they'll share with us. "Bex and Zach would kill each other and I think Macey might end up killing him, too," she says.

Zach smirks. "They just can't stand not being able to have me. They think that if they can't have me, no one can."

I punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, shut up, you know you're being ridiculous."

His arms wrap around my waist from behind. He pulls me backward so my top half is on his chest. "Let's go to sleep."

I scoot down so only my head is on his chest and curl into his side. Then, I close my eyes and drift off.


End file.
